


you can have my everything

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Edging, Exhibitionism Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: The crowd was roaring, as it always was when Victor and Yuuri were on the ice together, but Victor barely heard it.All of his being, all of his senses were focused on Yuuri, attuned to his body and his movements, guiding each other through the choreography they had built together. There was Yuuri‘s hand in his hand and then Victor‘s hand on Yuuri‘s arm, searing hot points of contact.Somehow, despite the thousands of people watching them, despite the roaring noise in the arena competing with the music, this felt just as intimate, just as intense as it had in their late night training sessions when it was just the two of them on the ice, surrounded by darkness and stillness, only their breaths and the scrape of their blades on the ice, blending together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	you can have my everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/gifts).



> This story has been inspired by [this absolutely gorgeous artwork of the POTO exhibition costumes](https://twitter.com/hikonom/status/1059118703084589056), and a subsequent galaxy brain conversation between the lovely [rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear) and myself on discord.
> 
> Thank you to [the inimitable IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope) for beta reading!
> 
> It‘s filth! Enjoy!

The crowd was roaring, as it always was when Victor and Yuuri were on the ice together, but Victor barely heard it. 

All of his being, all of his senses were focused on Yuuri, attuned to his body and his movements, guiding each other through the choreography they had built together. There was Yuuri‘s hand in his hand and then Victor‘s hand on Yuuri‘s arm, searing hot points of contact. 

Somehow, despite the thousands of people watching them, despite the roaring noise in the arena competing with the music, this felt just as intimate, just as intense as it had in their late night training sessions when it was just the two of them on the ice, surrounded by darkness and stillness, only their breaths and the scrape of their blades on the ice, blending together.

They moved through the step sequence in tandem, breaking apart only for as long as it took them to execute a beautiful pair of triple axels. Victor could feel the slight twinge in his hips as he landed, not enough to impede him, just enough to make him focus, and then they gravitated back toward each other, Yuuri moving out of his jump and seamlessly behind Victor. 

Their right hands clasping, fingers threaded together as they extended their arms and Yuuri‘s left hand found Victor‘s hip, holding on, pulling him close until Victor could feel his ass pressed firmly against Yuuri‘s pelvis and they moved into an inside spread eagle as one person.

Victor could feel the whole length of Yuuri‘s body behind him, the delicious press of his hips and his chest, the warmth of his fingers in the cold air of the arena, his breath hot where he had buried his face against Victor‘s shoulder. Yuuri‘s fingers pressed firmer into his hip as they moved out of the spread eagle, helping his momentum as Victor spun around to face him, and Yuuri‘s fingers just brushed over his groin ever so slightly, making Victor‘s breath hitch in his chest. 

He looked up, meeting Yuuri‘s eyes and searching them for any hint that the touch was intentional, but Yuuri‘s focused and serene expression that he wore on the ice was unreadable. 

Now there was only one more spin, side by side, a final flourish, and they came to a stop, both in a slight lunge, their legs slotted against one another, hands poised over the other‘s face as if in a caress but not touching, scant electric millimeters between them. 

Both heaving for breath they stared at one another for a long second as applause rained down around them, and Yuuri‘s eyes were _burning_. 

Like every time they performed this exhibition together, Victor was viciously thankful for his dance belt, because underneath it he was painfully hard, the labour of his breath and the flush of his skin not from exertion alone.

They broke their final pose and straightened up, standing next to each other, arms wrapped around the other‘s waist as they took their bows. Giving a quick wave to the audience, they skated off, giving the ice over to the next skaters.

They were among the last ones to skate, but nonetheless it was torture standing at the boards, waiting for the last exhibitions to pass so they could go back out there for the big finale and finally get out of there. It was torture, being so close to Yuuri, their hips and shoulders brushing, and yet not being able to _touch_ in the way he really wanted. 

Yuuri seemed to feel the same way, clinging tight to his hand with a fierce grip, returning the desperate glances Victor shot him occasionally with a tightly shuttered expression that, Victor only knew too well, spoke of his self-control being stretched to its limits.

Leaning close to Yuuri when another round of applause swept through the stadium, Victor murmured: “You were perfect out there. No one could take their eyes off of you.”

Yuuri glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, soft and sharp all at once, and murmured back: “Off of _us_.”

When Victor grinned at him, Yuuri ran his free hand over the top of the boards, as if he was thinking about something, before releasing his grip on Victor‘s hand and pushing off from the boards. Victor followed him curiously with his eyes, as Yuuri stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Victor‘s waist, as Victor had done to him many times as they watched their fellow competitors. 

Except, when Yuuri inclined his head a little, his nose only just brushing the skin of Victor‘s neck, just as he‘d done during their spread eagle, it didn‘t feel quite the same. Victor‘s body went taut with excitement as he once more felt Yuuri‘s body pressed against him. Of course, Yuuri was also wearing a dance belt, but the heat radiating off of him was unmistakable. Yuuri pushed him forward gently, ever so slightly, until Victor was leaning against the boards again, and with a sudden and violent flash of heat Victor was reminded of the last time they‘d practiced their exhibition in St. Petersburg.

Practicing this program always left both of them breathless with want and unable to keep their hands off each other, which was much more the reason for their late night practices than the secrecy they had kept citing when their rinkmates asked them about it. Up until that last time, though, they had at least always made it to the locker rooms or the showers before they gave in to the need thrumming under their skin. 

That time though—that final practice that had gone smoothly from start to finish, that had seen them more in tune with each other than ever and receptive to their bodies’ slightest cues as they skated in sync… they hadn‘t even made it off the ice. Yuuri had just bent him over the boards right there, whispering filth into his ear, both of them shivering with a mixture of heat, cold and want as Yuuri pounded into him. 

Victor shivered now, too, as he remembered it, realised how close their positions now were to what they had been then. This time, he knew that Yuuri had done it on purpose, didn‘t even need the confirmation he got when Yuuri whispered to him: “I can‘t wait to get you to myself later.”

Releasing a shaky breath, Victor replied: “Me, too.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything else as the last pair skaters took to the ice, but he remained firmly with Victor in his embrace until an ISU official waved at them to get into position for the grand finale. Only then did he reluctantly relinquish his hold, and pressed a kiss to the inside of Victor‘s wrist before getting ready to get back out on the ice.

* * *

Being the Worlds silver and gold medalist respectively, and, admittedly, somewhat of a media phenomenon ever since last season‘s Cup of China, it did take them a while to get away. Between taking one final lap around the ice, receiving more congratulations from fans, staff and sweepers alike, and press wanting to get some quick pictures of their exhibition costumes, the locker room was almost empty by the time they got in.

They took their respective places at their lockers, side by side, silently starting to relieve themselves of their complex costumes piece by piece. On occasion they murmured a “see you later” to a skater who was leaving—they‘d see them all again later, at the banquet—but all things considered, Victor didn‘t pay much attention to them.

Unlike Yuuri, it turned out, because the second the last skater had left the locker room, leaving them on their own, Victor found himself crowded against a row of lockers and kissed deep and hard. Moaning against Yuuri‘s lips, Victor threw his arms around Yuuri‘s shoulders, pulling him close.

Their bodies slotted against each other, Yuuri‘s bare torso hot and sticky with sweat under his fingers, while Victor was still wearing his undershirt. Their hips were pressed together, and even through both of their dancer‘s belts Victor imagined he could feel Yuuri’s urgent hardness against his pelvis. Licking into his mouth, Yuuri ground against him and Victor suppressed a moan at the delicious friction.

“Yuuri”, he gasped, breaking their kiss, which Yuuri seamlessly made use of to mouth down Victor‘s exposed throat, “We can‘t. Someone might come in.”

“I know”, Yuuri replied, voice so deep and needy in his throat that it was almost a growl, and sucked a mark over Victor‘s collarbone, making Victor buck against him. “I want to, though. I want to take you right here.” 

Victor whimpered and buried a hand in Yuuri‘s hair as Yuuri kept grinding their hips together. “Hell, I wanted to take you right out there on the ice”, Yuuri murmured in his ear, moaning quietly when Victor tightened his hand in his hair in answer, “Wanted to bend you over the boards right in front of everyone. Make them all see.”

Victor felt dizzy under the onslaught, Yuuri‘s sharp nips and soft kisses on his throat, his words breathy in Victor‘s ear, and that relentless pressure, that delicious hot friction…

“You were so beautiful out there. So perfect. And all mine.”

“Ah… Yuuri, fuck...”

“I wanted to make them all see that you‘re mine.”

Throwing his head back against the locker, Victor moaned, perhaps a little too loudly, a full-bodied shiver running over him.

Yuuri went still against him and pulled back a little, searching his gaze.

“Did you just—…?”

Victor took a few moments to catch his breath before grinning at Yuuri somewhat sheepishly. 

“I‘ve been a little worked up for a while now”, he said.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows with a hint of a smirk. “The plug?”

Victor pulled up his shoulders in a shrug. “The plug. The skate. You, just… everything.”

Yuuri smiled at him and pulled away further, brushing away the hair that stuck to Victor‘s forehead and kissing him softly, the urgency gone from his movements, though not from the heat of his eyes.

“What about you?”, Victor asked, as Yuuri turned away to keep changing.

Yuuri looked back at him with a smirk. “ _I_ can wait”, he said, “until we can do it right.”

“Don‘t act like you‘re not just as desperate as me”, Victor said, pushing away from the locker and wincing as the movement shifted the plug inside him. 

Yuuri carefully watched his expression. “Is it uncomfortable?”, he asked.

Victor shifted his stance a little, considering. “Not really”, he said eventually, “It‘s…. It won‘t let me forget that it‘s there, but that‘s…”, Victor trailed off, feeling more heat rising into his no doubt already flushed face. “I _like_ that”, he finally whispered.

Yuuri was on him again in a second, cradling his face in both hands and kissing him deeply, slow and languid and filthy. “God, Vitya”, he whispered into the scant space between their lips as they broke apart, “you‘re going to kill me.”

He sighed, giving him another brief, chaste kiss. “Come on now”, he said, “Let‘s get you out of that costume before it‘s completely ruined.”

* * *

Yakov and Mila were waiting for them impatiently when they came out of the locker room in their track suits, gear bags rolling behind them. Thankfully they had managed to save Victor’s costume, his dance belt having taken most of the evidence of his lack of self-control. But now that he was only wearing briefs under his track pants, he had to pull himself together even more, not an easy task when he could feel the plug shift inside him with every step.

Even though Victor had taken great care not to look too disshevelled, judging by Yakov‘s scowl he had his suspicions about why they were late, but that was perhaps exactly why he did not comment on it. Instead he just grunted and set off toward the exit of the rink while Mila, raising her eyebrows at them with a grin, fell into step beside them. 

There was, of course, more press and fans to deal with both in front of the arena and at the hotel, so by the time they finally made it to their hotel room, they had barely an hour to shower and get dressed before they needed to be ready to head to the banquet. It wasn‘t, Victor knew, enough time to start anything now that they were finally alone, and he tried to resign himself to the prospect of having to wait until after the banquet. 

Part of him didn‘t even regret it. Part of him enjoyed the thought of walking around with that little secret nestling between his cheeks for a few more hour immensely. 

And yet, when both of them had dropped their bags with a sigh and slipped out of their shoes, he didn‘t think to question it when Yuuri immediately slipped out of his track jacket and pulled the t-shirt he was wearing underneath over his head, looking back at Victor over his shoulder from the doorway to the bathroom. 

”Are you coming, Vitya?”, he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, and the sight made Victor‘s mouth go dry, of Yuuri, the muscles in his back flexing as he twisted, his hair still slicked back from their performance but fraying now, not least due to the way Victor had grabbed it earlier, a deadly combination with his glasses. 

He wouldn‘t dream of telling Yuuri that they didn‘t have time. So they would be a little late. Everyone would just have to deal with it.

The hot water was a blessing on his skin, but not as much as Yuuri‘s touch was, gently tracing up and down his sides as they stood under the steaming spray together. Yuuri‘s cock was half-hard, brushing against him while they kissed lazily, swaying slightly. Victor was not yet quite there again, but he felt the arousal in every inch of his skin and the pit of his stomach, even if his dick couldn‘t quite show it yet.

He gasped into Yuuri‘s mouth when Yuuri‘s fingers trailed down to his ass, parting his cheeks and slipping between them. 

“May I?”, Yuuri asked, barely moving his lips away from Victor‘s mouth.

Victor hesitated for a moment, silently weighing his neediness against his desire to keep the plug in until they returned to their room later tonight, but finally he nodded. He wanted what Yuuri was willing to give him, now and always.

Yuuri‘s fingers wandered further, grabbing ahold of the base of the plug, twisting and grinding it slightly inside Victor. Victor broke their kiss with a gasp, burying his head against Yuuri‘s shoulder and biting down slightly when Yuuri hit a particularly good angle. 

Yuuri hissed, then moaned, a low, pleased sound, as he pulled Victor closer. He pulled the plug out slowly, but it went easily now; after all the hours of being stretched, Victor‘s hole had no trouble relinquishing it. It was not a big plug, either: it was unobtrusive, small enough to not impede him too much when skating an exhibition which didn‘t have a lot of big jumps. Just big enough to keep him open for Yuuri to use anytime, and still give him that delicious burn of the stretch that he loved so much. 

Resting the plug on the little shelf in the shower, Yuuri gave him a soft, lingering kiss, and murmured “Don‘t go anywhere”, before stepping out of the cabin. Victor could vaguely see him moving around the bathroom through the steamed up glass walls of the shower before returning a moment later, a small bottle of lube in his hand.

Victor moved towards him immediately once he‘d slid the door shut, putting his hands and lips on Yuuri. “Come on, Yuuri”, he murmured between kisses, “I need you.” Letting his hand trail down he took hold of Yuuri‘s now hard cock, giving it a few firm strokes, feeling it swell more under his touch. The heat and solidness of it made Victor shiver—a plug, in the end, could never compare to the real thing, the skin-on-skin contact, throbbing, moving. “Now”, he said, and couldn‘t even care that it came out more of a whine.

Yuuri, bucking slightly into his hand, sucked in a sharp breath before pulling out of his grasp and spinning them around, turning Victor so that his front was pressed against the glass, Yuuri‘s cock a hard presence between his cheeks. 

“With the greatest pleasure”, Yuuri said, voice rough and low, and Victor heard the click of the bottle of lube, with hardly any time to get impatient before he felt the blunt pressure of Yuuri‘s cock against his hole.

With a sharp gasp, he braced himself against the glass, head hanging low between his shoulders, eagerly pushing back against the exquisite stretch of Yuuri filling him up. He slipped inside quite easily with Victor having been held open by the plug for so long, and they both groaned as he bottomed out, Yuuri‘s hips resting against Victor‘s ass. 

He stilled for a moment, but Victor was shaking with impatient need, and he could feel Yuuri‘s erratic grip on his waist too, so he rolled his hips back against him.

“Yuuri”, he bit out, “Move.”

It seemed Yuuri did not need to be told twice, because he immediately pulled back his hips and pushed back in in one smooth movement, making both of their moans echo back from the glass walls. He fell into a hard and fast rhythm, his fingers digging into Victor‘s hips, skin slapping on skin. All of Victor‘s thoughts fell away until nothing remained but the delicious press of Yuuri‘s hard cock inside him, the rhythmic drag of heat in and out. Victor was long since hard again, too, his cock heavy between his legs, twitching, his breath hitching when Yuuri brushed his prostate.

“Fuck, Yuuri”, he gasped.

Yuuri chuckled behind him. “Is this what you were hoping for?”, he asked, as he pulled Victor back harder against him, grinding deeper inside him, “Is this what you want?”

“God, yes, ah…..”, Victor moaned, “wanted you inside me. Couldn‘t stop thinking about it out there… on the ice.”

Cursing, Yuuri picked up his speed a little more. 

“Was it worth the wait, then? Was it worth waiting for my cock?”

“Ah, _blyat_ … yes.”

Yuuri leaned forward now, draping himself over Victor‘s back, his thrusts becoming deep, filthy grinds as he grabbed Victor‘s hair and gently turned his head, whispering in his ear. “Would you have waited longer? How long would you wait for me to fuck you?”

The changed angle, the pressure of the head of Yuuri‘s cock deep inside him made Victor shudder and he pressed back against him in hopes of pulling him somehow, impossibly, deeper. “However long… ah… however long it takes”, he slurred, then swallowed. Words became harder now, his lips not obeying when his mouth just wanted to constantly fall open in a silent moan. “I would wait… no matter how long… if you wanted me to.”

There was a small huff by his ear, and the smirk was audible in Yuuri‘s voice when he whispered: “ _Good_.”

And then he was gone, his hand letting go of Victor‘s hair, his weight disappearing from his back, his cock withdrawing, leaving Victor terribly empty.

Victor gasped when his hole suddenly clenched around nothing, all that delicious stimulation gone at once, leaving him raw and throbbing. 

“Yuuri?” He looked over his shoulder.

Yuuri had turned away and taken his plug off the shelf again, now opening the bottle of lube to squeeze some more onto the pink silicone. 

“Yuuri, what are you doing?”

Yuuri, turning back, smirked at him and hooked his thumb into Victor‘s soft, pliant hole, making him jump. “This one should be no problem for you now, huh?”, he asked softly, pressing in the tip of the plug alongside his thumb.

“Yuuri”, Victor whined again, “are you not gonna…?”

“Would that I could”, Yuuri said, and the note of regret in his voice was not entirely feigned, at least, “but, see, we have a banquet to go to. And I think they‘ll rather miss us if we‘re late.” 

The plug indeed slid easily the rest of the way inside, and when Yuuri pulled out his thumb, the smooth toy just felt like not enough after the heat of Yuuri‘s cock. 

“You did say you could wait however long I wanted you too, did you not?”

Yuuri gently guided him upright and pulled him back under the hot stream of the shower, cradling him against his chest. Victor realised he was shaking with need and frustration.

“So cruel, Yuuri”, he whined, his fingers digging hard into Yuuri‘s arms.

He felt more than saw Yuuri shake his head, gently brushing the dripping hair out of his face. 

“You know you only need to tell me if you don‘t want this”, he whispered, “but I saw you earlier, when I was taking the plug out. I saw that you weren‘t sure you wanted me to. I saw that part of you wanted to wait.”

Victor groaned and pressed his forehead against Yuuri‘s shoulder. Looking down, he saw Yuuri‘s cock between them, right alongside his own, both angry red and twitching. It helped to know that he was not the only one affected by this.

“Don’t you want to do it, Vityusha?”, Yuuri whispered, making Victor shiver, “Don‘t you want to go down there all nice and open for me, knowing I could have you anytime I wanted? Don‘t you want to feel the plug inside you when we dance?”

“Perhaps”, Victor mumbled against Yuuri‘s shoulder.

Yuuri kissed his temple before he continued. “Perhaps we‘ll sneak off to the bathroom at some point. Perhaps I‘ll bend you over the expensive marble sinks and fuck you. Not for long. Not long enough that anyone notices we‘re gone. Just for a bit. Just long enough to remind you that you‘re mine and I can have you anytime I like.”

Victor moaned long and low, shifting his stance so their cocks pressed against each other.

“You keep talking like that and I‘ll come just like this again.”

Yuuri‘s hand came up to Victor‘s chin and he lifted his head, carefully but quickly, so they looked at each other. There was something dark and burning in Yuuri‘s eyes, something dark and burning in his kiss as he pressed their lips together hungrily.

“I could continue”, he said, a little breathless, as they broke apart. “I could talk about how I might not even bother taking you to the bathroom. I could just throw you on one of the banquet tables, take you apart right there, in front of everyone. After all, I already stripped in front of the assembled crowd once, perhaps it‘s time for you to—”

“Yuuri, please!”, Victor interrupted him. He was aching with need, sweating even here in the shower. “Stop talking, I‘ll… I‘ll go crazy. Let‘s just…”, he swallowed, resigning himself to his fate. “Let‘s just dry off and get dressed, shall we?”

Yuuri smiled, so sweetly, belying the raging hard-on that was still pressed against Victor‘s own cock. “As you wish, Vityusha.”

They made it out of the shower with great difficulty and a whole lot of touching and kissing, but finally they managed to get dressed. Both had thought it prudent to once again wear dance belts under their suits, to avoid any too blatant bulges.

Thankfully Victor had a spare one in his luggage, his other one being ruined for now until he could get it properly cleaned. 

They were still a little late by the time they were both dressed, hair dried and styled, checking themselves over in front of the mirror one last time, but not as late as they would have been, Victor knew, if they had continued. 

They met each other‘s gaze in the mirror and smiled, and Yuuri turned towards him, rocking forward to kiss him softly, both hands cupping his neck. Victor kissed him back with pleasure and lost himself in the push and pull of their lips for a few moments, until one of Yuuri‘s hands slid down his back and his fingers dipped between Victor‘s cheeks through his slacks for a moment, just nudging the plug and making Victor jump.

Pulling away from the kiss, Yuuri smiled, almost dreamily. “This is gonna be fun”, he whispered, before taking Victor‘s hand and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

The banquet was not as much of a torture as Victor had half expected. Of course, there were the obligatory dull conversations with sponsors and officials, the ones that were always the same sequence of pleasantries and non-statements. Victor had had these conversations for well over ten years and could by now conduct them in his sleep, switching his brain off completely while his mouth worked at the scripts. For today, however, that meant that his thoughts were free to occupy themselves with the feeling of the plug shifting inside him, a pale impression of the press of Yuuri‘s cock just a little earlier. 

Yuuri‘s near constant presence at his side, his warmth, the touch on his waist or his arm, even though he always kept it firmly appropriate when there was someone around to see it, did not help. They both held fast to their champagne glasses, neither of them inclined to drink much, and when they moved from one conversation to the next, they leaned close, whispering filth in one another‘s ears, challenging each other to keep a straight face.

Beyond the sponsor talk, however, Victor found himself rather enjoying himself. The food was good, and the company of Phichit and Chris, Mila and Georgi made for an evening full of silly jokes and antics, selfies and dancing. For a little while at a time, Victor almost forgot the constant tension that had been humming between him and Yuuri, the need burning in his gut, the toy in his ass that made his dick twitch whenever he made a sudden move. Almost.

Yuuri would never quite let him. There were always these moments where Yuuri would touch him just so, would brush against him in a way that may seem almost accidental, would mouth a seemingly sweet kiss to the underside of Victor‘s jaw as they danced. 

He kept fanning the embers, never quite allowing them to burst into flames, but not quite letting them go out, either. 

Sometimes Victor really did wonder if it was just him that saw a tease in everything that Yuuri did, if he was really just this weak to his husband that every little move and gesture made him shiver with want. Yuuri was so good by now at playing innocent—no, that was not quite true. It was not all play. Despite the way that he had learned to fully embrace his Eros and had grown into his confidence in the last two years, there was still sometimes that glint of genuine innocence and sweetness in him. He knew exactly how to use it to drive Victor mad. 

It was not that Victor didn‘t know how to reciprocate. He, too, had learned intimately all the ways in which Yuuri was weak to him, had memorised them carefully and made ample use of them. He knew exactly what kind of touch would make Yuuri shiver, what to whisper into his ears to rile him up, how to kiss him to make him melt. But Victor‘s coquetterie had always been of a more straightforward kind. He was too self-aware of his charms and too eager, to still retain that air of innocence that sometimes still clung to Yuuri. 

This was why Victor barely expected anything unsavoury when Yuuri asked him halfway through the banquet if they could step outside for a moment to get some fresh air. Yuuri had seemed earnest when he asked, and Victor, knowing that Yuuri still got overwhelmed sometimes at large, loud gatherings, had agreed easily. 

He could only shake his head over his own naivety when Yuuri grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a bathroom as soon as the doors to the banquet hall had fallen shut behind them. Yuuri turned the key in the lock, then proceeded to crowd Victor against the wall, kissing him hard. Victor‘s surprised noise soon melted into a moan as Yuuri‘s tongue licked at his lips, then delved into his mouth.

Knowing that they didn‘t have a lot of time before their absence would be missed, Victor didn‘t hesitate before fumbling for Yuuri‘s belt, hurriedly tugging it open, his pants following soon after. He hesitated at the dance belt, not wanting to hurt Yuuri by just pulling off the tight garment. Hands circled around Yuuri‘s waist, he made a frustrated noise.

“Yuuri. Off”, he mumbled into their kiss. 

Yuuri chuckled, pulling his hands away from where they had been roaming over Victor‘s back underneath his waistcoat, and shoving the dance belt down just enough to expose his cock. It was standing proud, fully hard, and Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri.

“Don‘t look at me like that”, Yuuri huffed, “You at least came once this afternoon. And I…”, he bit down on his bottom lip. “It‘s been a long day, okay?”

Victor grinned, letting his hand skim just slightly over the skin of Yuuri‘s cock, touching but not really gripping. “A _long, hard_ day, I should think.”

Yuuri groaned. “Stop wisecracking and put that hole of yours to good use already.”

A spike of heat ran up Victor‘s spine at Yuuri‘s words and without thinking, almost reflexively, he sank down to his knees. 

Yuuri‘s eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed with a smirk. 

“Oh”, he said softly, “well… that works, too.”

Not wasting any time, Victor grabbed Yuuri‘s cock firmly in one hand and enveloped the head with his lips. Yuuri moaned immediately upon contact, a sweet sound in Victor‘s ear, and reached out to steady himself against the bathroom door with one hand. The other quickly found Victor‘s hair, burying itself in the short ones at the back of his head, careful not to mess up the rest of his carefully styled hair. 

Victor closed his eyes, focusing only on the heat and weight of Yuuri on his tongue, the delicious musky taste of him. Running the tip of his tongue over the slit and along the foreskin made Yuuri‘s hips twitch, just holding himself back from bucking into him, which Victor took as his cue to take Yuuri in deeper. Tonguing along the underside of his cock he leaned forward until it almost reached the back of his throat, and then he sucked, making Yuuri curse above him, his hand tightening in Victor‘s hair.

“Fuck, Vitya… you feel so good. So hot.”

Encouraged by this, Victor bobbed his head up and down a bit more rapidly, closing his lips firmly around the soft skin and the unforgiving hardness beneath.

“Ah… _kuso_. You‘re so good for me.”

When Yuuri‘s hand shifted to cradle the side of his head, thumb brushing over his cheek, Victor opened his eyes, looking up to meet Yuuri‘s gaze, dark with lust and soft with love.

“You‘re so beautiful like this. On your knees for me.”

Unable to reply, Victor instead held Yuuri‘s gaze as he took in his cock to the root and swallowed around him, making Yuuri almost shout. He half expected to feel a flood of hot come down his throat, but no, Yuuri did not come, even though Victor could feel his cock throbbing and twitching in his mouth. And not only that, even now, breathing hard and with his knees weak with need, he gently pulled back, pulled out until there was only a thin rope of spit and precome connecting Victor‘s lips to his cock.

Victor could never understand where Yuuri took the incredible self-control to just stop like this. To hold himself back when he wanted, even if it meant that when he let go, he _really_ let go. Before Victor had met Yuuri, he had often tried edging himself, having heard stories about how good it felt and finding the idea of it more than alluring. But he had never been able to make himself stop just when it felt _so good_. Yuuri however…

Yuuri just brushed his thumb over Victor‘s lips, brushing away the spit and precome and pushing it back into Victor‘s mouth, looking down at Victor with his dark, dark eyes as Victor licked at his thumb.

“Do you still want me to fuck you, Vityusha?”, he asked.

For a brief moment, the image of it flashed before Victor‘s eyes, just the way Yuuri had described it earlier, Victor bent over the expensive marble sinks, Yuuri pounding into him with abandon, making him moan so loud that—

“No”, Victor said with a sigh of regret, “It‘ll be too long. We should be getting back.”

Yuuri nodded, tucking himself back inside his dance belt with some difficulty, before offering his hands to help Victor stand up. Victor could not help a little whine as the plug shifted inside him as he rose.

“Only a couple more hours, sweetheart”, Yuuri murmured, kissing him sweetly, the corner of his mouth and just below his ear. “Then I get you all to myself.”

Victor nodded, resting his head against Yuuri‘s shoulder for a moment. 

“And then you better take me apart properly.”

He could hear the fond smile in Yuuri‘s voice when he replied. “Promise.”

* * *

The second half of the banquet was much more difficult to bear. They returned to the hall after making sure they didn‘t look too debauched, and Chris accepted their excuse of having gotten some fresh air with no more than his usual suggestive comments, so Victor supposed they hadn‘t pushed it too far. 

But he was still painfully hard under his clothes, and this time, his erection wouldn‘t go down, no matter how much he tried to distract himself. No matter how much he tried not to think about Yuuri‘s touch, his cock, his kiss… he was at his limit. He stuck close to Yuuri‘s side now, which Yuuri did not seem to mind in the least. At least the more formal portion of the banquet was over and they didn‘t have to have any more serious conversations.

They spent much of their time on the dance floor, wrapped up in each other, mostly doing no more than swaying on the spot, temple resting against temple, unless a particular song caught Yuuri‘s attention, causing him to lead Victor across the floor in a more elaborate dance. 

Occasionally, they took a break to drink some water or nibble on some snacks or chat with the other skaters for a while. The way that Yuuri constantly held on to him even during these breaks, his hand always on Victor‘s arm or waist or entangled with Victor‘s fingers, was the biggest indication that Yuuri, too, was beginning to feel the strain to his self-control.

It was a long time since Yuuri had been skittish to his touch—once they had gotten more comfortably settled in their relationship, Yuuri would touch Victor as much as he wanted to, and always gladly indulged Victor‘s need for constant physical contact. He never minded Victor‘s clinginess, but for him to be so clingy himself… it was, Victor knew, an expression of his possessiveness that bubbled to the surface now that Yuuri‘s need mounted.

Victor could barely contain his relief when he saw that the first people were leaving the banquet. They shouldn‘t be too eager to follow suit, he knew, but it meant that very soon they could start saying their goodbyes. Very soon they would finally be alone.

After finishing their drinks and waiting a respectable amount of time until a handful more people had taken their leave, they started making their rounds, saying goodbye to everyone they would not be seeing again in the morning. What with how many people they needed to talk to and how somehow, there was always another topic or question coming up, it was another good half hour, with both of them squeezing the other‘s hand surreptitiously, before they could steal away. By then, the crowds had thinned enough that they didn‘t need to feel bad about leaving anymore, and so they bid a last farewell to Chris and Phichit, with promises to see them again soon at the World Team Trophy, and wished a good night to Yakov, Mila and Georgi before finally, finally slipping out of the hall.

They stopped for a moment when the door had shut behind them, each sighing a deep breath of relief, before making their way to the elevators. 

Victor felt his anticipation mounting with every step they took, a pull as if the doors of the elevator were magnetised and he too weak to resist their attraction. Yuuri‘s hand clasped tightly around his own was warm, his thumb brushing along Victor‘s ring, a simple gesture, as familiar as it was comforting. 

The elevator was thankfully empty, and they kissed as soon as the doors slid shut, soft and sweet, nothing too racy in case the elevator should stop along the way, but nonetheless there was a current running between their lips, a whisper of promises made, promises soon to be fulfilled. 

The need that had been constantly simmering in Victor‘s belly since the afternoon, that had already been brought up to a rolling boil several times today, was finally threatening to spill over, take him over completely, steal the last of his common sense. How much he wanted to hit the stop button right now, the last two minutes to their hotel room too long to wait, and just devour Yuuri where he stood. But Victor also knew that it didn‘t work like in the movies, that they would not just be left to their own devices until they deigned to resume their ride up to the ninth floor. And he knew that Yuuri would take him apart so much better, so much more thoroughly, in the comfort of their own room, if only he could employ a little more patience.

Patience.

It had never been his strong suit at the best of times, but Yuuri had tried and tested it over and over again, stretched it to the very limits of what Victor could do, and had proved to him over and over that it was always, always worth it.

Patience. He could be patient a little longer. 

They reached their floor without any interruptions and Victor was himself a little surprised at the calm with which they walked down the corridor to their room. They did not dawdle, but neither did they hurry, their fingers entangled and gently swinging back and forth as if they had just come from a romantic date night rather than a delicious torture of teasing and edging lasting half a day.

Pulling out the key card, Victor opened the door for them, sliding the card into the holder automatically as stepped aside to let Yuuri in. As the room flooded with artificial light, their gear bags still right where they had left them earlier in the evening, they both toed off their shoes at the door. Then Yuuri leaned close, wrapping his arms around Victor‘s shoulders to give him another slow, languid kiss which Victor indulged in happily, drawn in by the gentleness of Yuuri‘s touch.

After a moment, Yuuri drew back just enough to look into Victor‘s eyes, and he held Victor‘s gaze firmly for a long second, until Victor nodded. 

Yuuri‘s hands gripped both of Victor‘s upper arms, not painfully but definitively, as he crowded Victor back toward the bed, close enough that he only had to give Victor a little push to make him drop onto the mattress, bouncing slightly.

“Strip”, Yuuri said, and there was no mistaking his tone for anything other than an order, “I want you naked and on your knees for me in two minutes.”

Victor didn‘t hesitate to obey, Yuuri not even waiting for a reply before turning away and going into the bathroom. Victor sat up, fingers shaking with anticipation as he shrugged off his jacket and fumbled with the buttons of his waistcoat and his shirt, slipping out of both and dropping them carelessly on the floor next to the bed. Then he tore open his belt and slacks, shimmying out of them and kicking them off alongside his socks. He was a bit more careful with his dance belt, gently freeing his cock that was sensitive from the constant pressure and from the long rollercoaster of stimulation. He gave a deep sigh once it was freed, half-hard still but the cool air a blessing against his skin. 

He shifted back on the mattress, pulling his legs under him until he knelt, carefully upright, facing out toward the room. Hands resting against his thighs, he listened to the soft rustling coming through the half open door of the bathroom. His heart beat painfully fast in his chest, eyes fixed on the door, waiting for it to move.

And he didn‘t have to wait long; it was only a few more seconds now before Yuuri stepped back into the room, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants low on his hips and, judging by the way they tented at the front, nothing underneath.

Victor swallowed against his suddenly dry throat when Yuuri met his eyes, his gaze full of heat and intent, zeroing in on Victor. He could see Yuuri‘s eyes slowly wandering up and down his body, halting momentarily at his lips, his chest, his cock. 

“Gorgeous”, Yuuri murmured, and the word flowed like liquid honey down Victor‘s spine as Yuuri crossed the room and cupped Victor‘s face in one hand.

“You were so good for me today, Vitya”, he continued, and Victor closed his eyes, letting Yuuri‘s words wash over him. “So beautiful out there on the ice. I‘m so lucky I get to be the one on the ice with you. To skate and spin with you. To dance with you. I‘m so lucky I get to be the one to _touch_ you.”

At this, Yuuri shifted his grip so that he was cradling the back of Victor‘s neck. His breath made goosebumps erupt on Victor‘s skin when he leaned closer to whisper his next words.

“Only I get to touch you like this.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Victor nodded.

“Only you, _zolotse_.”

“I wanted to touch you today, Vityusha, in front of everyone. Wanted to show them how I can take you apart.” Yuuri paused for a moment. His breath had been growing heavier, want dripping from every syllable. Victor could almost feel the touch of his lips, right there where his jaw met his throat. “Do you want me to?”

Victor had to hold himself back from bucking his hips against nothing, seeking friction. He was painfully hard now, could feel himself leaking. He bit back a curse. He knew it wouldn‘t help him now. “Please”, was all he said instead.

With Yuuri‘s slight push against his chest he let himself fall backward, Yuuri‘s other hand at his back there to guide him gently down. He let his legs fall open, inviting Yuuri between them, and when he half opened his eyes, Yuuri was a vision looming over him. His narrow frame, all lithe muscle, knelt between Victor‘s legs, his tender, fine-featured face outlined in dark hair, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Tell me what you want”, he murmured, running his hands over Victor‘s legs until they came to rest at the junction of his thigh and his hips, moving no further. Victor couldn‘t help the little desperate motions of his hips, seeking any kind of relief.

“I want you to fuck me”, he said, a little surprised at how hoarse, how wrecked his own voice sounded, “in front of everyone. I want you to tear off my costume and take me right there on the ice.”

Yuuri did not smirk as Victor half expected him to; he was, it seemed, beyond teasing Victor, too desperate himself now. His eyes were fixed on Victor‘s face, even as his hand moved down between Victor‘s legs, slipping between his cheeks and teasing at the edge of Victor‘s plug.

“Go on”, he said. 

Victor licked his lips, taking a deep breath. 

“When we do that spread eagle out of the triple axle”, he said, “I want to feel not only your hand on my hip and your body against mine. I want to feel your cock inside me— _ahhh_!” Victor tensed, bucking his hips up desperately when Yuuri gave a little thrust with the plug at his words, sending a spark of sensation through his spine.

Breathing heavily, he tried not to squirm too much when Yuuri removed the plug, leaving him empty, and watched him with heavy eyes as Yuuri pulled out the bottle of lube from the pocket of his sweatpants, drizzling some of the liquid onto his fingers before pushing three of them at once into Victor.

Victor threw his head back with a moan. It didn‘t hurt—Yuuri knew his body well, knew what he could take after being stretched for so long. It was just that little bit more than the plug had been, just that little extra layer of intensity.

“Go on”, Yuuri prompted again.

“I want— _haaaa—ah_ … I want everyone to see how good you make me feel. I want them to see how good you are to me. How good I am for you. I want them to—aah, Yuuri—to see me come on your cock and understand that you are mine and I am yours.”

Yuuri‘s fingers brushed over his prostate and Victor twitched, toes curling into the sheets as a moan tore itself from his throat. He was shivering.

With his fingers still buried inside him, Yuuri leaned down and captured Victor‘s lips in a deep kiss, biting at his lips. “I am yours and you are mine”, he murmured into the space between them, his own voice hoarse and shaking with desire.

Victor took the chance to wrap his arms around Yuuri‘s shoulders, feeling his warmth, the reassuring solidness of his body. The hot length of Yuuri‘s cock was pressed against his thigh, seperated only through a thin layer of fabric

“Please, Yuuri, I need you.”

Yuuri nodded, his eyes dark and hazy, and withdrew his fingers before slipping off his pants and reaching for the lube once more. “How do you want me?”, he whispered as he slicked up his cock.

Victor didn‘t have to think about it even for a moment. 

“Bend me over the boards.”

For a second, Yuuri‘s eyes widened in surprise, then darkened again, his pupils blown wide. “As you wish”, he said, his gaze flicking around the room and finally settling on a small side table in a corner of the room that looked to be about the height of the boards at the rink. 

“Hold on then”, Yuuri said, and, not having to be told twice, Victor wrapped his legs around Yuuri‘s waist and tightened his hold around his shoulders. Yuuri took the time to kiss and bite at a spot on Victor‘s throat, sucking a mark into the soft skin. Then he wrapped one of the sheets from the bed around them before carefully climbing off the mattress, carrying Victor easily. Shivering deliciously at the reminder of Yuuri‘s strength, he could feel the maddening hardness of Yuuri‘s cock pressing against his perineum as Yuuri crossed the room in a few steps. He unwound the sheet from around them and draped it over the table before gently guiding Victor to stand. 

When he was sure that Victor was safe on his feet, he buried one hand in Victor‘s hair, gripping firmly until Victor opened his mouth in a moan, then captured his lips in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, tongues tangling.

Both of their lips were spit-slick when they parted, and Victor felt dizzy with the taste of Yuuri.

“Turn around, Vityusha”, Yuuri said, still gripping his hair firmly and using that grasp, when Victor obeyed, to bend him forward over the surface of the table. Victor rested his forearms on the table, hands gripping the edge, and spread his legs slightly. Yuuri ran both hands down his back before firmly gripping his checks, pulling them apart to look at Victor‘s no doubt reddened and twitching hole.

Looking over his shoulder, Victor saw Yuuri line himself up, could feel the slight pressure of the head of Yuuri‘s cock at his entrance. Then Yuuri looked up, meeting his eyes, and, without looking away even for an instant, he thrust all the way inside in one smooth motion.

Victor almost thought he‘d come right there and then; it took all the last dredges of his self-control to not break their eye contact and screw his eyes shut or bury his face in his arms as his whole body tingled with the electric feeling of finally, finally being filled up again. His long, drawn out moan was almost a sob. It felt so good, _so good_ , that hard heat inside him, that his vision was swimming with tears. 

Both of Yuuri‘s hands were gripping at his hips, hard, and he still held Victor‘s gaze as he pulled back. 

On the second thrust, Victor folded. He couldn‘t possibly keep his eyes open any longer, they screwed shut with the maddening pressure of Yuuri‘s cock against his insides. He let his head drop between his shoulders, gripping tightly at the table as Yuuri thrust into him hard and deep. 

Victor‘s own cock was trapped between his body and the sheet draped over the table, rubbing against the fabric with every thrust, and Victor already knew he wouldn‘t last any time at all. 

Small, breathless moans fell from his lips with every movement of Yuuri‘s hips, his whole body feeling charged with electricity as the hours and hours of stimulation rapidly built up to a peak. Yuuri didn‘t seem to be faring much better, judging by the way he spilled curses and praises alike over Victor‘s back as he quickened his pace. 

And then Yuuri angled his thrusts just right and Victor twisted his fingers into the sheet, pushing back greedily against Yuuri, craving more, more, more, despite how overwhelmed he already felt. It just felt so good, so perfect, he wasn‘t sure if he finally wanted the tension that had been building up for so long to be released or if he‘d rather keep going like this forever, drag out this perfect, blinding feeling that spread into his toes and the tips of his fingers for as long as he possibly could. 

“Yuuri, _god_ ”, he pressed out, and it really was a sob now, “I‘m close. I‘m so close.”

“Yes”, Yuuri hissed behind him, picking up his pace a little more, making sure to keep his thrusts angled just right, his hands stroking Victor‘s back and sides with a gentleness completely at odds with the merciless way he fucked him, “you‘re so perfect for me, Vityusha. Come for me.”

Turning his head, Victor bit into his bare arm to keep from screaming as he started angling his own hips with every thrust, rubbing his cock now more purposefully against the sheet under his body. It didn‘t take long then; the double stimulation of Yuuri‘s hard and fast fucking and the rough, desperate friction of Victor rutting against the sheet quickly sent him spiralling over the edge. He could feel his whole body spasm with the sudden release of tension as he came, his drawn-out moan muffled against his biceps as Yuuri fucked him through his orgasm.

“Fuck, Vitya, look at you”, he distantly heard Yuuri‘s groan through the haze of pleasure that washed over him, “Beautiful. So beautiful for me.”

He sensed more than heard Yuuri‘s breath hitch as Victor‘s hole clenched around him, so he rolled his hips, pushing back against Yuuri, making him moan. 

“Come inside me, Yuuri, please”, Victor huffed, “Make me yours.”

Yuuri cursed again, and with a few more hard thrusts he buried himself deep inside Victor, and then his warmth was draped over Victor‘s back again, as it had been earlier in the shower. Yuuri leaned over him, one hand braced against the table so not all of his weight was resting on Victor, the other slung around his waist, palm resting with firm pressure on Victor‘s chest. His thrusts not quite stilled but slowed to a deep, filthy grinding, Victor could feel him throbbing against his walls, could feel the wet heat of Yuuri‘s come inside him. 

Victor still tingled all over, but already his body started to go soft, his muscles relaxing as all the tension seeped out of him. Only Yuuri‘s cock inside him was still one last point of radiant heat, just on the edge of burning, just on the edge of too much.

And then Yuuri stilled, shuddering, his breathing harsh and rapid, resting his forehead between Victor‘s shoulder blades.

Victor reached one hand up and back blindly until found Yuuri‘s hair, threading his fingers through the soft, damp strands. He could feel Yuuri‘s pleased little hum against the skin of his back, and then his lips as he pressed three kisses between his shoulders.

“Vitya… shit…”, Yuuri murmured, then huffed a little laugh as he could apparently not find any other words. Victor felt much the same. With a strange kind of pleasure he felt lube and come trickling down his legs.

They rested like this only for a little longer before Yuuri straightened up and gently pulled Vitya upright, too, before their backs could protest too much. Turning him around and wrapping his arms around him, Yuuri pulled Victor close, one hand cradling the back of his head, and pressed a kiss into his hair. Victor leaned into him for a moment, though he wasn‘t sure he‘d be able to stand for long, his knees felt weak and a soft, warm heaviness was beginning to descend on him.

“Cuddling first or clean-up first?”, Yuuri whispered, and Victor lifted up his head in a silent demand.

Yuuri smiled. “Alright. Kiss first”, he said, and kissed Victor softly, and then again, and again, until Victor gave a satisfied nod. “Now. Clean-up?”

Victor gave a little pout. He wasn‘t entirely sure he could stay upright long enough to take another shower. Yuuri seemed to be able to read his thoughts in his expression, chuckling and smoothing out the creases in Victor‘s forehead with his lips. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let‘s get you cleaned up real quick, and then we can get comfy. I‘ll carry you, if you like.”

Since they were already close to the bathroom door, Victor just about managed his own way inside, but after a quick but careful clean-up, he did let Yuuri carry him back to the bed, where they wrapped themselves up in blankets. Victor scooted down on the bed a little so he could rest his head on Yuuri‘s chest, Yuuri‘s arm coming around him to play idly with his hair.

“I love you, Vitya”, Yuuri whispered once they‘d gotten settled, “thank you for today, you were perfect.”

Victor wet his lips, carefully arranging thoughts into words in a mind that was already beginning to go fuzzy with sleep. “Thank you for indulging me, _zolotse_. That was… so much more than I could hope.”

He felt a slight movement as Yuuri shook his head. “First of all, you know I love indulging you. Second of all, this was… this was at least just as much for me as it was for you, so… uh. Yeah. That was… I can‘t even express what this did for me.”

“Mhh… me too”, Victor murmured, running his fingertips absently over Yuuri‘s stomach, feeling the muscles contract underneath the skin. “I love the thought of being publically ruined by you.”

Yuuri‘s chest moved underneath him as Yuuri swallowed. “I… I love the thought of publically ruining you”, he said, his voice thick.

Victor couldn‘t help chuckling a little, barely more than a rumble deep in his chest. “We two have really found each other, haven‘t we?”

“I guess we have”, Yuuri whispered, so softly that Victor hardly heard it.

He lifted his head, looking up at Yuuri. “Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate any comments you may want to leave, even if it‘s just telling me that you need a cold shower now.
> 
> You can find me mostly on twitter but also on tumblr, and in both of those places you can also find out how you can support me if you enjoy what I do! 💜💜💜 love y‘all.


End file.
